Hikayat Sebuah Sayembara
by ry0kiku
Summary: Sebuah hikayat tentang kerja keras dan sedikit romansa. Dalam hatinya, Shin mengukir sebuah janji abadi. Pertemuannya dengan Pangeran Sena adalah hadiah terakhir Yamato padanya. Dan dia akan menjaganya sepenuh jiwa. ShinSena, HiruMamo, KarinX? LAST CHP!
1. Chapter 1

Title : Hikayat Sayembara Pangeran

Fandom : Eyeshield 21

Genre : DramaXGeneral

Pairing : ShinSena, HiruMamo, KarinX?

Rating : Uhm...dongeng anak-anak tapi dengan bumbu shounen-ai... T saja biar aman ya?

Disclaimer : Kalau saya punya Eyeshield 21, saya sudah bikin Shin dan Sena *kiss* di setiap akhir opening ;p

Summary : "Kau sampai sejauh ini tanpa tahu ini sayembara apa?" Yamato menatap Shin tak percaya. "Padahal hadiahnya bisa menikahi Pangeran Sena!" Sebuah hikayat tentang kerja keras dengan sedikit romansa. ShinSena. Two shots.

_**A/N : Fic pertama di fandom Eyeshield 21. **__**Jarang-jarang saya nulis pake Indo, mohon dimaafkan bila agak kaku. Saya mencoba menulis dengan bahasa puitis ala hikayat tapi...kayaknya malah jadi lebay (sigh) Harap dimaklumi dan selamat menikmati.**_

_**Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!! *bows***_

* * *

HIKAYAT SAYEMBARA PANGERAN

Alkisah, pada zaman dahulu kala, jauh sebelum Belanda menduduki Indonesia, bahkan sebelum para kafilah menemukan jalur sutera, tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan di lepas pantai Mediterania bernama Kerajaan Enma. Sejarah mencatat Kerajaan Enma sebagai kerajaan yang damai aman sentosa, di bawah tangan setan Raja Hiruma dan permaisurinya, Ratu Mamori yang jelita. Di dalam kepemimpinan mereka, Kerajaan Enma mencapai puncak kejayaannya, rakyat hidup sejahtera dan mengelu-elukan raja setan mereka.

Tepat tanggal 21 bulan 12, dengan disaksikan segenap rakyat, lengkap sudahlah kebahagiaan mereka. Ratu Mamori melahirkan seorang bayi rupawan, calon pewaris kerajaan. Bayi itu sangat mungil dan manis, yang membuat Raja Hiruma agak kecewa. Namun sebaliknya, Ratu Mamori sangat bahagia sehingga beliau memutuskan untuk memberinya nama yang semanis rupanya; Kobayakawa Sena.

Tahun-tahun berlalu, dan sang putra mahkota pun tumbuh dewasa. Pangeran Sena memiliki paras yang sangat manis, bahkan lebih manis dari gadis-gadis pada umumnya, dengan tubuh mungil dan kulit kecoklatan yang sangat kontras dengan kedua orangtuanya. Ditambah rambut cokelat muda selembut sutra dan sepasang mata berwarna senada, sungguh membuat hati baik pria maupun wanita berdebar bila melihatnya.

Tak pelak, berita tentang pangeran rupawan ini sungguh termasyur sampai ke seberang lautan. Begitu manis, lembut, dan menawannya Pangeran Sena sampai-sampai Raja Hiruma memutuskan putra tunggalnya itu tidak cukup intimidatif untuk menggantikannya memimpin Kerajaan Enma. Karena itu, sang raja setan itupun mengeluarkan ultimatum, bahwa Pangeran Sena harus menikah dengan seorang pria, supaya bisa dijadikan penerus kerajaan.

Keputusan yang agak kontroversial memang, tapi begitulah Raja Hiruma, penuh dengan taktik tak terduga.

Maka diputuskan, Pangeran Sena harus mencari calon jodoh seorang pria. Seharusnya dari segi tampang, Pangeran Sena bisa menawan hati pria manapun di dunia. Namun aneh...sungguh aneh bahwa sampai sekarang sang pangeran tampaknya masih belum menemukan tambatan hatinya. Semua lamaran pangeran-pangeran dari Kutub Utara sampai Australia telah ditolaknya, membuat pelamar-pelamar putus asa itu tak segan-segan beralih profesi menjadi stalker-nya. Untunglah Pangeran Sena memiliki bodyguard kepercayaan yang selalu siap sedia bernama Ryokan Kurita, yang selalu bisa menghalau semua pria mesum itu menjauh dari tuan mudanya.

Keadaan itu terus berlanjut sampai pada suatu ketika, di tengah malam yang sunyi, tenang, sesekali dipecahkan oleh kepak sayap kelelawar, Raja Hiruma yang telah berusia senja itu bersabda pada putranya.

"Hei cebol sialan, gue sama Mamori udah mau mati. Cepet sana cari suami! Gue kebelet pingin bulan madu sama bini gue lagi!"

"Hiruma-kun!" Ratu Mamori menegur suaminya, wajahnya memerah sesaat. Dia lalu menatap putranya, menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya. "Putraku Sena, yang dimaksud Ayahandamu adalah supaya engkau secepatnya menemukan calon is—maksudku calon suami. Ayahmu dan aku tidak akan tenang sampai kami mendapatkan penerus kerajaan ini. Apakah sampai sekarang belum juga kau temukan pria yang berkenan di hati?"

Pangeran Sena mendesah, mata coklatnya diliputi kegalauan. "Ayahanda dan Ibunda yang tercinta, sesungguhnya cinta bukanlah hal yang bisa tumbuh karena dipaksa. Namun, apabila Ayahanda dan Ibunda menginginkannya, saya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga memenuhinya. Akan tetapi...ada syaratnya..."

Ratu Mamori pun berkata, "Apakah itu, anakku? Katakanlah persyaratanmu, kami akan mengabulkan selagi mampu."

Untuk mempersingkat cerita, Pangeran Sena pun menyatakan persyaratannya, yaitu semua pria yang datang melamarnya harus bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sang pangeran. Bila tiga kali tebakannya salah, pemuda itu akan digunduli dan dimasukkan ke dalam penjara. Tapi bila tiga kali benar, pemuda itu akan dinikahkan dengan sang pangeran, apapun statusnya. Walaupun agak aneh, karena putus asa akhirnya Raja Hiruma dan Ratu Mamori pun mengabulkan persyaratan Pangeran Sena.

Segera para pemuda berdatangan dari segenap penjuru mata angin, masing-masing berharap bisa menggandeng tangan Pangeran Sena di pelaminan. Mulai dari Pangeran Kaitani Riku dari negeri nun jauh di barat, Pangeran Taiga Kamiya dari utara, Pangeran Akaba Hayato dari barat, sampai Pangeran Kakei Shun dari negeri dasar samudra. Namun apa mau di kata, tak seorang pun dari mereka sanggup memenangkan sayembara dan hati Pangeran Sena. Akhirnya, mereka semua digunduli dan dipenjara.

* * *

Sementara itu, di daerah perbatasan kerajaan, tinggallah seorang pemuda desa pekerja keras bernama Shin Seijuro. Setelah ayah dan ibunya meninggal, Shin mewarisi usaha barang elektronik yang telah dikelola keluarganya selama beratus generasi. Namun takdir berkata lain; usaha itu bangkrut dalam semenit di tangan Shin.

Walaupun kini sebatang kara dan jatuh miskin, harga diri Shin menolak untuk jadi pengemis. Setelah mendengar bahwa Raja Hiruma mengadakan sayembara, dia memutuskan untuk mengadu nasibnya, meskipun tidak tahu persis sayembara apa itu. Hanya dengan berbekal tombak keramat warisan ayahnya yang bernama Trident Tackle, Shin pun berangkat ke kerajaan.

Di tengah jalan, Shin melihat seorang wanita sedang menangis sambil memegang sebuah guci. Wanita itu tampak sedang diancam oleh pria yang tampak kejam dengan lidah panjang. Sifat ksatria Shin pun tergerak untuk menolong wanita itu. Ia mendekati mereka.

"Hai tuan. Apa yang anda lakukan pada wanita malang ini?"

Pria itu menoleh, lidahnya yang panjang menjulur-julur. "Siapa kamu, bocah tengil?? Beraninya kamu mencampuri urusan Habashira Rui-sama ini??!"

"Saya Shin Seijuro." Shin berkata pendek, mata gelapnya menatap tajam pria di depannya. "Saya merasa apa yang anda lakukan pada wanita yang lemah ini bukanlah tindakan ksatria."

Habashira mengernyit, wajahnya masam. "Apa urusanmu, bocah?! Wanita ini dan suaminya tidak sanggup membayar hutang-hutangnya padaku. Kini suaminya sudah mati. Takkan kuizinkan dia menguburnya sampai hutangnya lunas!"

"Tidak! Biarkan aku menguburkan suamiku!" Wanita pirang berkepang itu menjerit histeris, memeluk guci abu suaminya sambil terisak. Shin merasa kasihan. Serta merta dia pun menyodorkan Trident Tackle-nya.

"Ini. Ambillah tombak ini sebagai pelunas hutang wanita itu. Tombak keramat ini pasti laku mahal di pasar barang antik."

Baik Habashira maupun wanita itu menatapnya tak percaya. Namun tekad Shin sudah bulat. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Habashira menyambar tombak itu lalu segera berlalu, melempar pandangan mengejek terakhir kali pada Shin.

"Anu...terima kasih...tuan." Wanita itu berkata terbata, masih berlinang air mata. "Saya...nama saya Karin. Entah dengan cara apa saya harus berterimakasih..."

Shin menunduk menatapnya. "Tidak apa-apa. Lain kali jangan berhutang lagi, apapun yang terjadi. Lebih baik anda jadi pelukis daripada pengemis."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, Shin pun berlalu, meninggalkan Karin yang masih memeluk guci abu suaminya. Dia tidak melihat Karin menutup matanya, mulutnya komat-kamit entah mengucapkan apa........

* * *

Matahari telah mulai menggelincir ke horizon bumi. Shin masih terus berjalan tanpa henti, tekadnya bulat untuk mencapai istana, mengikuti sayembara yang bahkan masih tidak jelas baginya. Namun, belum ada dua ratus kilometer, dia melihat sebuah persimpangan. Dia berhenti, kebingungan.

"Butuh bantuan, tuan?"

Shin menoleh dan melihat seorang pria berambut gelap tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

_Aneh...kenapa aku tidak merasakan keberadaannya sebelum ini?_

"Banyak orang sering kebingungan begitu sampai di persimpangan ini. Dilihat dari pakaian anda, sepertinya anda berasal dari daerah perbatasan ya? Oh ya, nama saya Yamato Takeru, salam kenal."

"Shin Seijuro." Shin menyambut tangan Yamato yang terulur. _Sepertinya dia bukan orang jahat..._

"Anda mau ke istana Raja Hiruma ya?" Yamato menebak, tersenyum melihat ekspresi Shin. "Kebetulan saya juga mau ke sana. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi bersama?"

"...Boleh saja." Shin tidak melihat ruginya, apalagi dia memang tidak tahu jalan menuju istana. Kalaupun ternyata orang itu berniat merampoknya, toh dia sudah tidak punya barang berharga.

"Anda pergi ke istana hendak mengikuti sayembara Raja Hiruma ya?" Yamato membuka pembicaraan, masih dengan senyum khasnya.

Shin mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Yah, memang banyak pemuda pergi ke sana akhir-akhir ini, sejak dibuka sayembara meminang Pangeran Sena..."

"Meminang Pangeran Sena? Jadi itu ya sayembaranya?" Shin bergumam, ekspresinya tidak berubah.

Yamato tampak agak terkejut. "Hah? Jadi kamu pergi sampai sejauh ini tanpa tahu ini sayembara apa?"

Tanpa diminta Yamato pun memaparkan detail sayembara tersebut, mulai dari persyaratannya, jumlah kontestannya, hukuman bagi yang gagal, sampai betapa manisnya Pangeran Sena yang menjadi hadiahnya. Shin mendengarkan dengan serius sambil sesekali memberikan komentar.

"...Jadi pada dasarnya aku cuma perlu menebak tiga kali apa yang dipikirkan Pangeran Sena?" Shin mengkonfirmasi. Yamato mengangguk.

"Ya. Tapi kalau salah, kamu bisa digunduli dan dipenjara."

"Sungguh sayembara yang...tidak biasa."

"Agak sedikit abstrak, memang, tapi kalau mengingat hadiahnya..."

Keduanya terus berbincang dan tanpa sadar, mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang istana yang berbentuk seperti pintu neraka. Sudah terlihat antrian panjang para pemuda dari berbagai bangsa yang mengikuti sayembara.

"Kita sudah sampai. Dari sini Shin-san jalan terus saja, nanti akan sampai ke ruangan tempat diadakannya sayembara." Yamato menepuk punggung Shin, tersenyum menyemangati.

Shin menatapnya, heran. "Yamato-san tidak ikut sayembara?"

Yamato menggeleng. "Banyak urusan," dia menjawab sekenanya. "Ngomong-ngomong Shin-san, kalau saya boleh memberi nasihat, bila nanti Pangeran Sena menanyakan apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, jawablah 'Kelelawar Setan'. Semoga berhasil ya."

Dahi Shin berkerut. "Yamato-san, bagaimana..."

Entah bagaimana, Yamato sudah menghilang bersama dengan angin sore. Walaupun agak bingung, Shin tidak punya pilihan selain melangkah maju, dengan atau tanpa Yamato.

"Kontestan berikutnya! Ya-Ha!!"

Setelah melalui serangkaian proses untuk membuktikan dia adalah pria tulen dan bukan fangirl undercover, Shin akhirnya sampai ke hadapan Raja Hiruma, Ratu Mamori, dan Pangeran Sena. Bahkan Shin pun harus mengakui Pangeran Sena memang seperti yang dipaparkan Yamato padanya; sangat manis, lembut, dan memukau. Namun, saat itu wajah manis sang pangeran tampak agak masam. Dengan suara bosan, Pangeran Sena menanyakan pertanyaan yang pasti sudah ditanyakannya ratusan kali: "Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Kalau tebakanmu salah kamu akan digunduli dan dipenjara."

Masih dengan ekspresi kakunya, Shin pun menjawab, "Kelelawar setan, pangeran."

Ruangan hening seketika.

Pangeran Sena tampak terkejut. Sebab memang itulah yang sedang dipikirkannya; kelelawar setan! Namun sang pangeran cepat menguasai diri dan menyahut. "Tebakanmu benar. Besok datanglah lagi untuk tebakan yang kedua."

Shin keluar dari ruangan, tanpa ekspresi. Namun, di dalam hatinya dia nyaris tidak percaya apa yang terjadi. Dia baru saja menjawab tebakan pertama Pangeran Sena! Persis seperti kata Yamato... Tunggu dulu...

_Kenapa Yamato-san bisa tahu...?_

Dengan kakinya yang sudah dilatih setiap pagi, Shin bergegas kembali ke gerbang istana. Matahari baru saja terbenam, dan matanya yang tajam menangkap siluet Yamato yang bersandar di gerbang, sedang menulis sesuatu dalam sehelai kertas.

"Yamato-san!" Shin memanggil, berlari mendekatinya.

"Ah, Shin-san," Yamato melemparkan senyum khasnya, sementara tangannya secepat kilat menyembunyikan kertas yang sendari tadi ditulisinya. "Bagaimana sayembaranya?"

Shin berhenti di depan Yamato, menatap pria berambut gelap itu. "Aku berhasil menebak tebakan yang pertama." Dahi Shin berkerut dan sesaat ekspresi kakunya menyiratkan keheranan. "Yamato-san, ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu jawaban dari tebakan Pangeran Sena?"

Yamato bersiul, "Bagaimana ya? Kurasa aku hanya beruntung saja." Sebelum Shin bisa membuka mulutnya untuk melontarkan pertanyaan tambahan, Yamato terlebih dahulu memotongnya. "Yang lebih penting lagi, Shin-san. Besok kamu harus menjawab 'Ksatria Putih' di hadapan sang pangeran. Sudah dulu ya."

"Yamato-sa..."

Terlambat, lagi-lagi Yamato menghilang misterius dalam satu kedipan. Shin kini hanya bisa menatap kaki langit yang kian menggelap, bayangan tentang teman misteriusnya kian terpatri dalam pikirannya.

_Yamato-san...siapakah dia sebenarnya?_

-tbc

* * *

**Sneak Peek for the next (and last) chapter:**

**"Tidak mungkin...Pangeran Sena??"**

**"Jadi kau masih hidup ya, sampah!"**

**"Ini yang terakhir. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" **

* * *

_**A/N: Ah...I love cliffies ;p Maaf kalau hancur, bahasa kaku, leterlek, dll...dan makin ke belakang makin nggak kerasa hikayatnya... T.T kalau responnya bagus saya bikin versi Inggris nya saja dah... siapa tahu bisa lebih diterima...  
**__**Dan maaf juga, saya belum bisa menyediakan scene smut, belum berani~~ Kalau fluff maupun kiss masih bisa, mungkin di chapter berikutnya, tergantung mood saya dan pembaca. Harus saya akui saya kian jatuh hati pada fandom Eyeshield. (digedor orang-orang fandom Saiyuki)**_

_***OFS (Orang Fandom Saiyuki) : Kiku-saaaaan!! Mana last chapternya??! Udah lewat setahun nih!!!**_

_***Kiku : Gyaaaa gomennasai!! Sekarang sedang digarap!! T.T (kabur sebelum dilindas jeep)**_

_**Oh ya, mengapa Kerajaan Enma? Soalnya itu satu-satunya sekolah yang huruf belakangnya pakai akhiran 'a'. Nggak tahu kenapa pingin aja (kabur sebelum disuruh menjelaskan)  
**__**Review, constructive critism, maupun flame saya terima. Apalagi saya sudah terbiasa mendapat flame (sweatdrop)  
**__**Dan berhubung ini hanya two-shots, chapter berikutnya adalah yang terakhir.  
See you in the next chap! ^^  
**_

_**-Kiku**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hikayat Sebuah Sayembara

Title : Hikayat Sebuah Sayembara

Fandom : Eyeshield 21

Genre : DramaXGeneral

Pairing : ShinSena, HiruMamo, KarinX?

Rating : Uhm...dongeng anak-anak, tapi berbumbu shounen-ai... Yah biar aman T sajalah...

Disclaimer : Eyeshield 21 punya Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata-sensei. Saya hanya pinjam sebentar untuk mengisi waktu (lagi-lagi)

Summary : Shin sama sekali tidak tahu, alasan Pangeran Sena menangis waktu itu... Namun satu hal yang dia tahu pasti, dia akan mengembalikan senyum Pangeran Sena apapun yang terjadi. Dan itu adalah sebuah janji. AU. Sebuah hikayat tentang kerja keras dengan sedikit romansa. Mainly ShinSena, HiruMamo, KarinX?

**A/N: GOMEN MINNA!!! Updatenya ngaret....sebulan ada kali ya? Saya bener2 sibuk...ngurus berangkat kuliah ternyata lebih ruwet dari yang diduga...belum lagi adu mulut sama ibu saya yang ngotot saya harus ngepak rice cooker segala... T.T Mmm, ini chapter sebenernya udah selesai dari zaman jebot, namun berhubung bisa nyambung internet di kamar asramanya baru beberapa jam yang lalu, jadilah baru sekarang saya bisa update... Sebagai permintaan maaf, cerita ini saya panjangkan jadi threeshots (sebenernya sih excuse karena nulis kepanjangan ...swt tenan)  
Tonikaku, selamat menikmati!**

* * *

CHAPTER TWO

_Yamato-san...siapakah dia sebenarnya?_

Pikiran itu terus menghantui benak Shin sementara dia melakukan jogging malam disaksikan cahaya bulan. Kaki-kakinya yang kurus tapi berotot terus mengayun tiada jeda, napasnya berubah menjadi uap diterpa semilir malam. Dia berbelok tajam di sebuah tikungan dan merasakan sesuatu--atau lebih tepatnya seseorang, menabrak dadanya.

"OUCH!!"

"Maaf." Bahkan saat meminta maaf pun Shin tetap tanpa ekspresi. Dia membungkuk untuk membantu penabraknya yang terjatuh itu untuk berdiri, hanya untuk membeku sesaat ketika cahaya temaram lampu jalanan menyinari tubuh kecil pemuda yang ternyata adalah Pangeran Sena.

"...Yang Mulia?"

Sang Pangeran pun tampak sama terkejutnya begitu melihat wajah di balik tudung putih itu, wajah yang masih berkeringat hasil jogging malam. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin dia melupakan satu-satunya orang yang berhasil menembus seleksi tahap pertama sayembaranya.

"E-eh... Kamu...peserta sayembara? Seijuro Shin-san?"

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Sena," Shin secepat kilat mengatasi keterkejutannya dan segera mengubah posisinya menjadi berlutut ala ksatria. "Hamba mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Hamba siap menerima hukuman karena menabrak jatuh Yang Mulia."

"T-Tidak apa-apa," Sena tergagap menjawab sembari mengangkat tubuhnya dari tanah--dengan sedikit bantuan Shin--dan mengibaskan debu yang menempel di pakaiannya. "Shin-san tidak bersalah. Aku yang menabrak Shin-san. Walaupun yang jatuh juga aku..." Dia tertawa kecil, mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya sambil tersipu malu.

Shin hanya terpana tanpa menjawab. Di atas takhtanya, Pangeran Sena sudah terlihat luar biasa; namun di sini, dilihat dari dekat dia tampak begitu...istimewa. Bermandikan cahaya bulan, sosok sang pangeran tampak seolah berkilauan, sinar lembut tergradasi ke rambutnya yang coklat keemasan, memantul di matanya yang bening seperti kolam. Tubuh kecilnya tidak lagi dibalut jubah kebesaran, melainkan hanya kaus dan celana panjang seperti rakyat kebanyakan. Namun tetap saja... Pangeran Sena yang tersipu di bawah cahaya bulan...tampak manis tiada tandingan...

"Shin-san? A-Aku mengucapkan hal yang aneh ya?"

Dilihat dari cara jantungnya menggelepar seperti mau terbang, dan tangan dan kakinya yang mendadak lemas dan tenaganya hilang, Shin merasakan bahwa seluruh darahnya kini sedang terkonsentrasi ke wajahnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa wajah yang pucat bagai porselen Cina itu kini dihiasi rona kemerahan.

"Tidak." Shin menjawab singkat, merasa pita suaranya akan putus karena tegang bila dia menjawab lebih panjang. Dia berdiri tegap, kaku bagaikan pengawal istana Buckingham. "Perintah anda, Yang Mulia."

"A-Anu... Shin-san, tolong jangan terlalu formal. Aku sedang menyamar. Aku tidak ingin orang-orang istana khawatir aku keluar malam." Untuk pertama kalinya Sena tampak cemas, menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk memastikan tidak ada orang yang melihat.

"Sekarang sudah pukul dua, Pangeran." Shin menemukan kembali suaranya, ekspresinya sedikit lebih kaku dari biasanya. "Tidak ada siapapun yang bisa melihat kita." Sebelum Pangeran Sena sempat mencerna arti implisit dari perkataannya, Shin keburu menanyakan hal yang sendari tadi mengganggu benaknya.

"Pangeran Sena... Apa yang anda lakukan di tempat seperti ini...di tengah malam?"

Entah apakah itu tipuan cahaya, tapi Shin bisa melihat ketakutan sekilas terpancar dari mata Pangeran Sena.

"Aku...er...a-aku baru saja mengunjungi salah satu tawanan--ah maksudku peserta sayembara yang gagal. Dia tampak depresi sekali begitu kami mencukur gundul rambutnya...dia menjerit-jerit dalam selnya, berteriak 'kalian semua tidak smart!!' atau seperti itulah. Aku hanya meninjau saja, hahaha..." Shin bisa melihat jelas kegugupan dalam tawa sang pangeran, sangat berbeda dengan sosoknya waktu di atas takhta.

"...Penjara sampai benar-benar penuh, nyaris tidak ada ruangan lagi untuk menampung. Shin-san sungguh beruntung ya, tidak perlu masuk penjara..."

"Yang Mulia Sena," Shin mendadak berucap setelah beberapa saat dilanda kebisuan. "Maaf saya lancang bertanya; apakah benar ini yang anda inginkan?"

Kali ini giliran Sena yang membisu. Pangeran muda itu yang kian gelisah, jengah di bawah tatapan tajam pemuda beralis tebal itu. "A-Apa maksudnya, Shin-san?"

"Yang Mulia Sena, anda sungguh baik hati." Shin menjawab tanpa ekspresi, dengan kejujuran yang tak diragukan lagi. "Saya tidak percaya Yang Mulia melakukan ini, menggunduli pemuda-pemuda dan memenjarakan mereka hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi." Dia terdiam sejenak, menyaksikan Sena memalingkan muka dan menggigit bibirnya.

"Saya menduga ada sesuatu di ba..."

"Diam."

Shin langsung mengatupkan mulutnya dengan patuh mendengar perintah Sena. Pangeran muda itu berdiri, kepalanya tertunduk, kedua tangannya gemetar. "Padahal...kamu tidak tahu apa-apa...sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa..." Suara Sena bergetar, penuh kepahitan, terlihat sekali dia menahan emosinya.

Shin menundukkan kepalanya, menyesal telah menyinggung perasaan pangerannya. "Maaf..."

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat, sebelum Pangeran Sena kembali angkat bicara. "Besok, kita anggap hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Aku kembali jadi junjunganmu, dan Shin-san tak lebih dari salah satu rakyatku. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, Pangeran." Shin menjawab tegas.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sena segera berlalu, meninggalkan Shin sendiri di tengah malam yang dingin. Meninggalkan Shin, yang tengah merenungkan apa arti dari air mata yang sekilas dilihatnya mengalir di wajah Pangeran Sena.

* * *

"Tebakan kedua! YA-HA!!"

Esoknya, Shin kembali ke istana demi mengikuti tahap kedua sayembara. Raja Hiruma tampak cuek, tak peduli, dan tetap gila seperti biasa; Ratu Mamori tampak bersemangat seolah sangat mengharapkan putra kedua; sedangkan Pangeran Sena...tampak lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Sambil berlutut di depan keluarga kerajaan, Shin melihat dari sudut matanya bahwa pangeran muda itu memalingkan wajahnya, sengaja menghindar untuk bertemu muka. Sempat terbesit dalam benak Shin untuk sekedar menyapa tapi diurungkannya niat itu tatkala teringat janjinya.

_Kalau kita bertemu lagi, kita anggap hal ini tak pernah terjadi..._

Ya, benar. Dirinya dan Pangeran Sena kini ada di dimensi yang berbeda. Apapun yang terjadi semalam tidak ada hubungannya. Perintahnya sudah jelas; Pangeran Sena ingin melupakannya, dan Shin jelas tidak dalam posisi untuk mengungkitnya.

"Seijuro Shin-san, bersiaplah untuk pertanyaan yang kedua."

Suara Pangeran Sena menyentakkan Shin kembali ke alam sadar. Dia menundukkan kepalanya menatap lantai, menjawab khidmat. "Ya, Yang Mulia."

_Pangeran Sena, benarkah ini yang anda inginkan?_

"Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Kalau jawabanmu salah, kamu akan digunduli dan dipenjara." Nada Pangeran Sena terasa dingin walaupun Shin tidak memandang wajahnya.

_Pangeran Sena, anda terlalu baik hati..._

"...Ksatria Putih, Yang Mulia." Shin menjawab mantap, bayangan akan nasihat Yamato terpatri lengkap dalam pikirannya.

Keheningan yang menyusul sudah cukup memberitahunya bahwa sekali lagi, Yamato telah membantunya dengan caranya yang misterius. Dia memberanikan diri menengadah, menatap keluarga kerajaan di depannya. Pangeran Sena terdiam, Ratu Mamori tampak terperangah, tapi Raja Hiruma menyeringai lebar.

"Oi cebol sialan, si gaptek sialan ini berhasil menjawab tebakan yang kedua. Sekarang gimana?" Sang Raja bahkan tidak mau repot-repot memelankan suaranya, yang membuat Shin mengangkat alis mendengar kata 'gaptek'.

"Hiruma-kun!" Mamori berbisik mengingatkan, tapi seperti biasa tidak dihiraukan.

"M-Masih ada yang ketiga." Sena menjawab, terlihat sekali berusaha menyembunyikan keterkejutan. "Besok datanglah lagi untuk tebakan yang terakhir."

"Tapi Sena," Ratu Mamori kali ini angkat bicara dengan suaranya yang menenangkan. "Shin-san adalah satu-satunya peserta yang bisa sampai sejauh ini. Tidakkah menurutmu lebih cepat apabila..."

"Tidak bisa ibunda, persyaratannya adalah menebak tiga kali apa yang sedang kupikirkan." Sena menyanggah, sopan tapi cukup tegas untuk menunjukkan keseriusannya. Serta merta Mamori terdiam, menatap suaminya sesaat dengan pandangan bertanya. Hiruma hanya angkat bahu sambil membuka sebungkus permen karet tanpa gula.

"Gaptek sialan, kau boleh pulang." Dia memerintahkan dengan asal sambil memasukkan permen karet itu ke dalam mulut dan mengunyahnya. "Besok hari terakhir sayembara. Kalau kamu telat satu menit saja, kamu didiskualifikasi dan cebol sialan ini akan kunikahkan sama Cerberos, anjing penjaga gerbang." cetusnya santai sambil meniup balon dari permen karet di mulutnya. Wajah Sena memucat dan dia serta merta memprotes keras.

"HIIII??! Yang benar saja, Ayahanda!! Aku...aku ini masih sayang nyawa!!"

"Hiruma-kun! Masa anak kita mau dinikahkan dengan binatang??!" Ratu Mamori pun geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan suaminya.

"Kekekeke. Kalau nggak mau, pergi sana cari monyet di kebun binatang."

"Hiruma-kun!!"

"Ayahanda!!"

"...tolong jangan dipikirkan. Lewat sini, Shin-san." Bodyguard Kurita membimbing Shin keluar dari ruangan keluarga kerajaan, menjauh dari pertengkaran kecil junjungan mereka.

"Semoga berhasil besok ya, Shin-san." Dengan senyuman terakhir, Kurita menutup pintu besar berpanel dua, meninggalkan Shin berdiri sendiri di ujung hall panjang yang menghubungkan dengan gerbang istana. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar suara rentetan tembakan dan suara tawa yang sangat mirip pekikan kelelawar dari ruangan yang baru saja ditinggalkannya, namun tak satupun dari hal itu sanggup mengusik pikirannya.

"Tinggal satu lagi..." dia bergumam pelan, seraya melangkah tanpa sadar menuju gerbang depan. Dahulu, dia nyaris tidak punya motivasi mengikuti sayembara ini selain untuk memperbaiki hidup setelah kehancuran usaha elektroniknya keluarganya. Namun kini, telah dia temukan sebuah alasan; alasan yang akan membuatnya terus berjuang.

_Padahal...kamu tidak tahu apa-apa...sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa..._

Itu benar; dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal Pangeran Sena. Dia tidak tahu mengapa pangeran sebaik dia membuka sayembara gila seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Pangeran Sena diam-diam keluar di tengah malam, menyamar seperti rakyat kebanyakan. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu...alasan Pangeran Sena menangis waktu itu.

_Tidak tahu apa-apa..._

Tapi walaupun begitu, ada satu hal yang dia tahu pasti. Dia akan menghapus air mata Pangeran Sena dan mengembalikan senyum ke wajahnya, apapun yang terjadi. Dan itu adalah sebuah janji.

* * *

"Hm? Shin-san, kamu kok tidak makan? Enak sekali lho." Yamato berkata polos sembari menyuapkan porsi kedua nasi gorengnya. Shin menggeleng, duduk diam kaku dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, sama sekali belum menyentuh makanan lezat yang ada di depannya. Walaupun Yamato telah menawarkan diri untuk mentraktir Shin makan siang untuk merayakan keberhasilannya menjawab tebakan kedua Pangeran Sena, pemuda bermata gelap itu hanya merespon sekenanya. Seperti...ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya. Atau mungkin, mengganggu hatinya.

Yamato menatap pemuda yang duduk kaku bagaikan totem membeku di sebelahnya itu, alisnya berkerut ketika roda-roda otaknya berusaha menerka apa kiranya yang bisa membuat orang cuek nan gaptek itu stress sampai seperti ini.

"Ah...aku tahu! Shin-san, kamu pasti lagi diet ya? Supaya bisa tampil lebih menarik di depan Pangeran Sena?"

GUBRAK!!

"Shin-san! Kamu baik-baik saja??"

Shin meringis sambil mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi dengan sukses membentur meja, meninggalkan lubang besar bak meteor menghujam Arizona.

"Bukan..." Dia bergumam, mengusap hidungnya yang berdarah dan wajahnya yang memerah. Cetusan Yamato itu tidak benar, namun juga tidak sepenuhnya salah. Entah kenapa ada getar aneh di dadanya setiap kali nama Pangeran Sena disebut. Pangeran Sena...

Seolah membaca pikirannya, Yamato menyahut. "Adakah sesuatu tentang Pangeran Sena? Sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Shin-san?" Aura santai Yamato menghilang diganti dengan keseriusan. Mata cokelat tuanya menatap Shin, yang mengangguk perlahan.

"Aku...tidak tahu apa-apa." Shin berucap pelan, menutup mata saat benaknya dibanjiri bayangan akan kejadian semalam. "Pangeran Sena...walaupun dia tertawa, tetapi entah kenapa tampak begitu menderita. Di balik senyumannya, aku bisa melihat air mata. Tetapi...kenapa aku tidak tahu apa-apa??" Shin mengepalkan kedua tangannya, kuku-kukunya menancap di telapaknya, meninggalkan bercak darah warna merah delima. "Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk Pangeran Sena? Aku...aku tidak bisa hanya duduk diam dan melihatnya menderita!"

Yamato hanya menatap Shin, diam seribu bahasa. Pria tanpa emosi itu, Shin Seijuro, baru saja mencurahkan isi hatinya padanya. Memang sih, tadi dia hanya asal ngomong saja seperti orang menebak hasil Piala Dunia tapi ternyata... Shin benar-benar serius soal Sena. Dan kini baginya, hanya satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Shin-san," Yamato berbisik pelan, mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Shin sambil menggenggam tangannya perlahan. Orang awam yang melihat bisa jadi mengira mereka pacaran.

"Yamato-san?"

"Nanti malam, ikutlah denganku." Ucapan terus terang Yamato menunjukkan implikasi yang bukan tidak mungkin akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman, apalagi ditambah dengan ekspresinya yang kelewat bersemangat. "Akan kutunjukkan padamu..." Ekspresi Yamato kini campuran antara serius dan antusias, sementara Shin hanya menatapnya penuh kebingungan.

"...kenyataan di balik sayembara yang penuh kebohongan, sekaligus jawaban tebakan terakhir sang pangeran."

-tbc

* * *

**A/N: Yap, di sini aja lah dipotongnya. Kapan bisa update lagi saya nggak bisa bilang; saya sibuk orientasi ini itu...ditambah kadang nggak nyambung ngalor ngidul sama petugas administrasi yang cuma bisa ngomong Jepang...tapi saya akan usahakan secepatnya. Oya sebelumnya saya mau bilang...maaf semua, tapi mungkin ini fic yaoi saya yang terakhir. Sejak kemarin ikut retret, saya berjanji tidak akan menulis yaoi lagi. Saya masih akan membaca maupun menulis male friendship ringan, tapi begitu masuk fluff dan smut, saya berhenti. Saya tidak akan nge-flame yaoi, mengingat saya pernah suka yaoi juga, jadi saya tahu betul rasanya. Fic ini juga akan diperlunak menjadi shounen-ai ringan, dengan fanservice a kiss or two, but nothing more, I assure you.  
Reviews, critics, or even flames are welcome. Apalagi Kyushu lagi udah mau musim dingin, flame bisa dipakai menghangatkan badan ^^**

**at your service,**

**-Kiku  
**

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Hikayat Sebuah Sayembara

Title : Hikayat Sebuah Sayembara

Fandom : Eyeshield 21

Genre : DramaXGeneral

Pairing : ShinSena, HiruMamo, KarinX?

Rating : Uhm...dongeng anak-anak, tapi berbumbu shounen-ai... Yah biar aman T sajalah...

Disclaimer : Saya tidak punya cukup sel otak untuk menghasilkan karya jenius seperti Eyeshield ^^;;

Summary : Sebuah hikayat tentang kerja keras dengan sedikit romansa. Dalam hatinya, Shin mengucapkan janji abadi. Pertemuannya dengan Pangeran Sena adalah hadiah terakhir yang diberikan Yamato padanya. Dan dia akan menjaganya dengan sepenuh jiwa. LAST CHAPTER. Mainly ShinSena, HiruMamo, KarinX?

**_A/N : Maaf lama, minna. Agak susah cari waktu sekarang, udah lama pingin update nggak sempet-sempet T.T Untungnya (ato mungkin ruginya) kemarin waktu pulang dari Kumamoto jalanan macet total, busnya nggak jalan-jalan, akhirnya jadilah kesempatan emas buat update ^^ Akhirnya, last chapter! Sekaligus mungkin fanfic Eyeshield Indo saya yang terakhir. Setelah ini saya mau coba fokus bikin fic Eyeshield pake Inggris, mungkin kalo ada waktu ^^;;;  
Hope you'll enjoy!_**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

Malam itu, Kerajaan Enma diliputi kegelapan. Mendung menggumpal, sesekali petir menggelegar, namun anehnya tidak ada tanda-tanda akan turun hujan. Lolongan serigala menggema, para kelelawar beterbangan keluar dari sarangnya; bahkan binatang pun resah karena mistisnya malam.

Yamato dan Shin berjalan mengendap-ngendap, merunduk di balik semak-semak, mengawasi gerbang depan istana. Sungguh posisi yang tidak nyaman, apalagi mengingat postur tubuh mereka yang cukup kekar dengan otot besar-besar. Namun, hal itu bukan satu-satunya yang membuat alis Shin berkerut tanda tidak setuju sepanjang kegiatan kecil itu.

"Yamato-san, aku memang setuju datang bersamamu, tapi..."

"Ssh, Shin-san, pelankan suaramu, nanti kita ketahuan..."

"...katamu kita akan mencaritahu kebenaran di balik sayembara, bukannya memata-matai istana. Ini curang namanya!" Shin nyaris berteriak, membuat Yamato dengan putus asa berusaha membujuknya memelankan suara.

"Bukan begitu Shin-san...kita bukan mau memata-matai kok... Hanya mengamati..."

"Sama saja. Aku mau pulang." Shin mendengus kesal, sudah hampir berdiri ketika Yamato tiba-tiba menyambar kerah bajunya, membuatnya terjerembab kepala duluan ke dalam semak-semak.

"Jangan bergerak Shin-san! Itu dia!" Yamato berbisik, menunjuk sosok gelap yang mengendap-endap keluar dari istana. Sambil mengelus hidungnya yang sudah berdarah dua kali dalam satu hari, mata tajam Shin menangkap sosok pemuda bertubuh kecil yang sedang setengah berlari tak jauh dari mereka.

_Tidak mungkin...Pangeran Sena??_

Mata Shin otomatis menatap ke arah gerbang istana yang masih tertutup rapat dengan gembok tiga pasang yang semuanya masih terkunci aman.

_Bagaimana..._

"Lewat jalan rahasia," Yamato berbisik, seolah membaca pikiran Shin. "Pangeran Sena sudah entah berapa kali menyelinap malam-malam seperti ini, terhitung sejak sayembara dimulai. Ayo, kita tidak punya banyak waktu, Shin-san! Walaupun tubuhnya kecil, Pangeran Sena sanggup berlari sangat cepat!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yamato langsung menyeret Shin yang masih terpana untuk mengikuti Pangeran Sena.

* * *

Sena melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah gua, makin lama makin dalam, menuju jantung dari kegelapan tak berdasar. Ada sesuatu yang sendari tadi mengusiknya, dia merasa seolah-olah seseorang mengawasinya. Namun anehnya, bukan hanya takut yang dirasakannya, melainkan rasa tenang yang kurang familiar baginya. Rasanya...seperti ada seseorang yang melindunginya.

_Seperti yang kurasakan setiap kali bertemu Shin-san... Tidak mungkin kan...?_

Belum sempat Sena berpikir lebih jauh, hawa dingin mendadak menerpanya dan kegelapan melingkupinya. Pangeran muda itu otomatis menutup matanya, tubuhnya gemetar bukan hanya karena kedinginan, tapi juga ketakutan.

"Lama sekali, pangeran sampah."

Perlahan, Sena membuka matanya, hanya untuk mendadak bertatap muka dengan seorang pria besar berambut gimbal yang memakai kacamata hitam. Sena berteriak kaget, mundur secara refleks sampai menabrak dinding gua.

"Hoo...reaksi yang manis sekali, _Yang Mulia._" Pria gimbal itu menyeringai, secepat kilat menyambar pergelangan tangan Sena dan memepet pemuda yang lebih kecil itu ke dinding gua.

"A-Agon-san...sakit...lepaskan..." Sena menggeliat tak nyaman, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman sang pria gimbal. Alih-alih melepaskan, Agon hanya menyeringai lebih lebar sambil mengeratkan pegangannya, menikmati erangan kesakitan Sena.

"Bukankah kamu berjanji akan membawakanku rambut pemuda-pemuda setiap hari, hah, cebol sampah??" Agon, penyihir berambut gimbal itu, mendesis ke telinga Sena, tersenyum puas merasakan pemuda itu gemetar di bawah tekanannya. "Atau...kau lebih suka kehilangan ayah dan ibumu yang menyedihkan itu? Kapanpun aku menginginkannya, bom yang kusembunyikan di dalam istana itu bisa meledak kapan saja..."

"T-Tidak!" Sena menjerit tertahan, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Jangan ganggu mereka! Aku...aku akan melakukan segalanya!"

Agon tersenyum sadis, dan akhirnya menarik wajahnya menjauh dari Sena. Namun, tangan yang mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Sena tidak mengendur juga.

"Jadi? Mana rambut yang kaujanjikan? _Yang Mulia,_" Dia berkata mengejek, mata gelap di balik kacamata hitamnya mendelik kasar. Sena menelan ludah.

"I-Itu... Sebenarnya hari ini...ada pemuda yang bisa menjawab sayembaraku... J-jadi tidak ada rambut untuk hari ini..."

"Sampah bodoh," sembur Agon kasar, membuat Sena berjengit ketakutan. "Hal konyol apa sih, yang kaupikirkan? Berikutnya, pikirkanlah 'fucking dread', dia pasti tidak bisa menjawabnya." Penyihir itu berkata enteng.

Sena ternganga menatapnya. "'Fucking dread'? Bahasa apa itu, Agon-san! A-aku tidak bisa! Menggunakan bahasa asing itu curang namanya!"

Agon menggeram sambil mengeratkan cengkeramannya, kembali menciutkan nyali Sena. "Sampah bodoh! Kamu sebegitu inginnya orangtuamu berubah jadi batu bara ya??"

"T-Tidak..."

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu dan dengar apa kataku!" Agon berdesis mengancam, sekali lagi mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sena.

"I-Iya..." Sena menjawab gemetar, memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari bertatap muka dengan sang penyihir jahat . Namun sayangnya, Agon punya rencana lain dalam pikirannya.

Dia melepaskan satu tangan Sena dan ganti mencengkeram dagunya, memaksanya menatap mata gelap yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata. "Aku berubah pikiran. Kau boleh membuka mulutmu, _Yang Mulia_." Dengan satu desisan penuh gairah, Agon maju mengklaim bibir Sena.

* * *

"Shin-san...tolong dengarkan saya...Agon bukan tandingan Shin-san...dia itu penyihir jahat...yang bertahun-tahun lalu diusir dari kerajaan!" Yamato berbisik dengan susah payah sambil berusaha menahan Shin yang hendak memaksa memasuki gua.

Pasalnya, pemuda stoik itu langsung kalap luar biasa begitu melihat Pangeran Sena disudutkan ke dinding oleh si penyihir gimbal. Belum dihitung seringai mesum di wajahnya. Itu saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuat darah ksatrianya bergolak.

"Tidak bisa dimaafkan." Shin berkata pelan, ekspresinya kaku tapi mematikan, sementara kakinya berjuang melangkah, nyaris menyeret Yamato yang mati-matian berusaha menahannya di tempat. "Orang itu...menyakiti Pangeran Sena...aku harus membunuhnya."

"Jangan seekstrim itu dong Shin-san!" Yamato berbisik mengingatkan, hampir mengerang saat dirasakannya kedua kakinya terseret maju dua senti lagi.

Lalu sama mendadaknya seperti mulainya, Shin tiba-tiba membeku tidak bergerak. Tak ayal, Yamato yang sendari tadi mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan ballista berwujud manusia itu pun jatuh terjekang tanpa ampun ke belakang.

"WADAOW!!! Shin-san, kenapa tiba-tiba..."

Omongannya terhenti di tengah jalan melihat ekspresi Shin. Ekspresi yang bahkan menyaingi banteng dipakaikan baju merah, dilambaikan bendera merah, ditaruh di ruangan berdekor merah, dan dipakaikan penutup mata merah. Yamato pun merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dari ujung rambut sampai ujung bulu kaki melihat aura setan menguar dari pemuda beringas di depannya.

"Er...Shin-san? Ada yang salah?" Dia bertanya gugup sambil mengintip ke dalam gua dari balik punggung Shin. Dan rahangnya pun jatuh seketika. Ya, memang ada yang salah. Sangat, sangat salah...

Agon sedang...er...bercumbu dengan dinding gua?

Oh bukan! Begitu Yamato melihatnya lebih dekat, ternyata Agon sedang memepet Pangeran Sena dan menciuminya dengan liar. Pangeran kecil itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, terjepit antara tubuh Agon yang besar dan dinding gua yang kasar.

Dalam sedetik, ekspresi Yamato berubah identik seperti Shin.

"Ok Shin-san, kutarik kata-kataku. Kurasa membunuhnya boleh-boleh saja."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Shin pun menerjang.

* * *

"Mhhn...A-Agon-san...tolong hentikan..."

"Hmm kau memang manis seperti biasa, _Yang Mulia._"

"Akh! Agon-san, apa yang kau pegang...? T-Tidak! Lepaskan!!"

"Hm? Kau tidak ingin aku lepaskan? Hehehe...pangeran sampah, aku akan membuatmu merasakan kesenangan..."

DUAKK!!

Mata Sena melebar ketika Agon tiba-tiba terpental darinya, dan jatuh berguling-guling di lantai gua beberapa meter jauhnya. Dia menoleh memandang penyelamatnya, sesosok pemuda berambut gelap yang baru kemarin dikenalnya, berdiri tegap berbingkai mulut gua yang dihiasi cahaya purnama.

"S-Shin-san...?"

"Menjauh dari Pangeran Sena." Pemuda stoik itu berkata pendek, rahangnya kaku menahan amarah, tinjunya terkepal penuh ancaman.

Agon berdiri, tangannya memegangi dagunya yang berlumuran darah, matanya nyalang menatap pemuda yang tadi merubuhkannya.

"Bocah sampah! Minta mati kau, hah?"

"Aku Shin Seijuro." Shin berkata tanpa diminta, melangkah maju dengan sebelah lengan terentang melindungi junjungannya. "Takkan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Pangeran Sena."

Agon mendengus meremehkan, "Memangnya kau siapa, bodyguardnya? Berani mengganggu kesenanganku...kamu sudah bosan hidup, hah?! Mati kau, sampah!!" Tanpa peringatan, Agon menerjang dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arah Shin.

BUGHH!

Namun, tinju itu tak pernah menemui sasarannya.

"Masih belum berubah ya, impuls kecepatan dewamu...Agon-shi." Yamato tersenyum kecil sembari menahan tangan Agon yang tinggak beberapa senti dari wajah Shin. Mata Agon membelalak di balik kacamata hitamnya sebelum dia serta merta mengambil jarak ke belakang.

"Kamu...Yamato Takeru..." Ekspresi kagetnya dengan cepat berganti menjadi kemarahan. "Jadi kamu masih hidup ya, sampah!"

Yamato hanya mengangkat bahu, sementara Shin menatapnya tajam, pertanyaan yang sama kembali berlarian dalam benaknya.

_Dia menghentikan tinju secepat itu dengan tangan kosong? Yamato-san...siapa dia sebenarnya?_

"Kan sudah kuperingatkan, Shin-san, kamu bukan tandingan Agon-shi dengan impuls kecepatan dewanya." Yamato berkata santai sambil menepuk bahu Shin, wajahnya tersenyum namun matanya yang terpancang ke arah Agon tampak dingin. "Apalagi...orang ini sudah menaikkan tenaganya sampai dua...ah tidak, tiga kali lipat. Dengan ramuan yang terbuat dari rambut para pemuda yang gagal dalam sayembara." Mata gelap Yamato berkilat-kilat ketika bertemu dengan mata Agon yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata. "Kau berencana mengalahkan Raja Hiruma dengan itu kan? Dari dulu kau tidak berubah; tetap tikus tak bernyali."

Sena menatap Agon, ekspresinya ngeri. "A-Agon-san! Apa maksud semua ini?? Kau bilang...kalau aku membawakanmu rambut pemuda-pemuda itu, kau tidak akan menyerang kerajaan!"

Agon hanya menyeringai, matanya berkilat licik. "Sampah bodoh, jadi kau baru sadar sekarang, hah? Mana mungkin aku melewatkan kesempatan balas dendam pada si pirang sampah itu...yang mengusirku dari kerajaan sampah ini hanya karena aku merayu istri sampahnya...bleh."

"Ja-jadi...aku selama ini...dimanfaatkan..." Air mata mulai mengaliri wajah Sena, sementara dia jatuh terduduk, pandangannya kosong.

Shin menatap Agon penuh kebencian, menyaksikan wajah si penyihir jahat meledak dalam tawa kejam. "Ya, kau sungguh berguna, pangeran sampah! Berkat kau, walaupun belum sempurna, aku sudah menjadi sekuat ini. Aku bisa membunuh si pirang sampah itu dengan tenang sekarang. Oh ya aku lupa...ada cara yang lebih mudah..." Seringai sintingnya semakin lebar ketika dia mengangkat sebuah alat semacam pemicu di tangannya.

Mata Sena yang masih berurai air mata melebar ketakutan. "P-Pemicu bom di istana?? T-Tidak! Agon-san, kamu sudah berjanji...!"

"Sejak kapan aku menepati janji?" Agon mendesis, ekspresinya dihiasi kegilaan ketika jemarinya bergerak siap menekan tuas kehancuran Kerajaan Enma. Namun serta merta...

"Caesar Charge!!" Yamato melaju ke arah Agon, tangannya terulur hendak merebut pemicu laknat itu. Agon dengan gesit berkelit dengan refleks kecepatan dewanya namun Yamato lebih cepat; lengan kirinya yang berotot menghantam pinggul Agon, membuatnya jatuh terjerembab di lantai gua. Pemicunya melayang dari tangannya dan hancur berkeping-keping menghantam dinding. Ruangan hening seketika.

"P-Pemicunya..." Sena berkata terbata, menatap serpihan-serpihan logam yang membawa nyawa kerajaannya.

Agon berdiri perlahan, mengibaskan debu dari bajunya. Mata ungunya terpancang pada Yamato, ekspresi tersembunyi di balik lensa gelapnya. Kemudian tanpa peringatan, dia tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sampah-sampah bodoh!" semburnya puas. "Kalian pikir bisa menghentikanku, hah! Asal tahu saja, begitu pemicunya hancur, bom itu akan meledak dalam waktu 10 detik!"

"A-Apa?" Sena langsung lemas dan terkulai lemah; hampir saja terjatuh kalau tidak dipapah Shin.

"Tinggal lima detik lagi..." Agon mengumumkan, seringai gila di wajahnya.

"Yamato-san!" Shin menoleh ke arah Yamato untuk meminta petunjuk, namun menemukan pemuda itu hanya berdiri mematung, tampak sangat terkejut. Sepertinya kejadian ini bahkan di luar perhitungannya.

"Tiga..."

"Sial!! Pengecut kau!!" Shin mengutuk keras, namun tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa. Detik terus bergulir menghitung mundur kehancuran kerajaan Enma.

"Satu..."

"Ayahanda...ibunda...maafkan aku..." Sena meratap, air mata penyesalan membanjiri mata cokelatnya yang besar bagaikan bendungan jebol di musim hujan.

"NOL! Hancurlah kalian, para sampah!!" Agon berseru penuh kemenangan.

Shin memeluk kepala Sena yang masih meratap, merasakan tubuh kecil pangeran muda itu gemetar tak terkendali dalah kungkungan lengannya. Yamato memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajahnya, menanti suara ledakan yang menandai akhir dari kerajaan Enma. Ledakan yang tak kunjung tiba.

"Yo, fucking dread. Mencari ini?"

Empat pasang kepala sontak menoleh ke arah pintu gua, memancang pada sosok kurus bagai tengkorak yang berdiri di sana, kelelawar beterbangan mengelilinginya. Shin terpana, Sena mendongak dengan mata masih berkaca-kaca, Yamato tampak terkejut namun sedetik kemudian senyuman lebar muncul di wajahnya, sementara mulut Agon jatuh sampai ke lantai gua.

"...Raja Hiruma?"

"Ayahanda!"

"Hebat juga, Yang Mulia."

"K-Kau...si pirang sampah! Bagaimana bisa??!"

Hiruma hanya menyeringai menanggapi reaksi yang berbeda-beda itu, kaki-kakinya yang kurus panjang melangkah maju, siluetnya yang bermandikan cahaya bulan membayangi mereka berempat, bagaikan sosok serigala membayangi anak-anak domba.

"Bagaimana ya?" Raja setan itu berkata santai sembari memainkan benda hitam bulat di tangannya; benda hitam dengan banyak lampu dan kabel berbagai warna menjulur dari dalamnya. "Tidak sulit menebak pikiran si gimbal sialan ini. Orang mesum seperti dia bukan tidak mungkin akan menaruh bom di bawah kasurku dan Mamori. Bom yang dalam hitungan detik sudah bisa dijinakkan arsitek sialan istanaku, si Musashi. Nih, kubawakan pecahannya buat souvenir."

"Hiee di bawah kasur??" Sena merona membayangkan kedua orang tuanya yang tidak pernah akur itu berduaan di ranjang.

Seringai setan Hiruma melebar ketika dia menjatuhkan pecahan bom itu ke lantai dan menginjaknya sampai hancur, dengan sengaja mengundang tatapan maut Agon.

"Ngomong-ngomong, antek-antekmu di dalam istana juga sudah diamankan. Ikkyu si pemain akrobat sialan dan Unsui si cleaning service sialan. Pintar juga menaruh mata-matamu dalam istana." Raja setan itu mencetus enteng sembari menarik keluar flame thrower entah dari mana dan membakar habis sisa pecahan bom itu menjadi abu.

"Kau sudah tersudut, Agon-shi. Menyerahlah." Yamato berkata dingin, kedua lengannya tersilang di depan dada.

Agon mengkertakkan gigi, mengepalkan tangannya sampai kuku-kukunya menusuk telapak tangannya. Matanya nyalang menatap keempat orang di depannya penuh kebencian. Hiruma masih berdiri dengan flame thrower tersandang di bahunya, Yamato berdiri di sisi satunya dengan lengan terlipat di depan dada, Shin memegangi Pangeran Sena yang masih berusaha menguasai diri.

"Cih, sampah-sampah bodoh!" Agon mencemooh panas, masih berusaha menunjukkan arogansi walaupun keadaan sudah tidak mendukungnya lagi. "Kalian sungguh-sungguh cari mati, menantangku yang sudah memperkuat diri dengan ramuan khusus dari rambut pemuda-pemuda yang dibawakan Pangeran Sena! Kubunuh kalian semua!!"

Raja Hiruma meniup balon permen karet tanpa gulanya, berkomentar tanpa ekspresi, "Di depan gua sudah menunggu satu batalion pasukan yang kurekrut langsung dari Mesir. Kau takkan bisa lolos, gimbal sialan."

"Tapi Yang Mulia, kalau begitu bisa jatuh banyak korban, kasihan kan Banba-san," Yamato mengingatkan, memasang kembali senyum polosnya. "Bagaimana kalau Shin-san saja yang melawannya?"

Yang dipanggil langsung terperangah. Kepala Shin menoleh menatap Yamato begitu cepat sampai dia berani sumpah sendi lehernya berderak. "Ya-Yamato-san...apa yang..."

"Bukankah Shin-san tadi bilang ingin membunuhnya?"

"I-Iya sih..."

"Kalau begitu tidak ada masalah kan?"

"Yamato-san...aku..."

"Kurang ajar, kalian malah ngobrol! Beraninya meremehkan aku!!!" Agon meraung marah, mukanya memerah seperti tomat busuk. "Kubunuh kalian semua! Dimulai dari dia!!" Serta merta Agon menerjang ke arah Pangeran Sena, tangannya yang berotot terjulur ke depan, seolah ingin merobek jantung pangeran muda itu keluar dari badannya.

Sena hanya bisa berdiri terpaku, menatap maut bernama Agon yang semakin mendekatinya. Hiruma mengangkat flame throwernya, alisnya bertemu ketika dia menyadari dia tidak bisa menembakkannya tanpa resiko mengenai putra semata wayangnya ataupun Shin yang berdiri di dekatnya. Yamato, di sisi lain, cepat bertindak seolah sudah mengantisipasinya.

"Shin-san!!" Dia berseru sambil melemparkan sebuah tombak yang disambarnya entah dari mana. Shin menangkap tombak itu dan tanpa pikir panjang, menusukkannya pada Agon yang datang menerjang. Tombak itu menembus perut Agon sampai ke punggungnya. Penyihir itu terhenti, jemarinya hanya beberapa senti dari Pangeran Sena, raut wajahnya berkerut dalam kesakitan luar biasa. Dia menunduk menatap batang tombak yang mencuat dari dalam perutnya; batang perak berkilauan yang dihiasi simbol-simbol kuno. Pada saat yang bersamaan, Shin pun menyadarinya.

"Trident...Tackle?" gumamnya tak percaya.

"...sampah...kau..." Agon mendesis, darah mulai mengalir deras dari luka di perutnya, menuruni kakinya menciptakan genangan merah pekat di lantai gua, "tombak ini...bagaimana bisa..." Kalimatnya terputus oleh batuk darah luar biasa yang sampai menciprati wajah Shin dan Sena.

"Kau sudah tamat, Agon-shi." Yamato berkata pelan, ekspresinya masih dingin walaupun ada sepercik rasa kasihan. "Tombak itu warisan keluarga Shin selama beratus generasi. Kesaktiannya tidak diragukan lagi."

"...cih." Agon meludah ke lantai, salivanya berwarna merah bercampur darah. "ternyata aku....dihabisi oleh...seorang..._monster._"

Dengan tangan gemetar, dia memegang batang tombak yang menancap di perutnya. Shin, menyadari apa yang akan terjadi, langsung menyeret Sena menjauh dari penyihir sekarat itu. Dengan satu raungan, Agon menarik tombak itu sampai lepas dari tubuhnya, darah menyembur tanpa ampun dari luka yang ditinggalkannya. Penyihir itu terhuyung, tombak perak itu jatuh berdentang dari tangannya.

"S...sam...pah..."

Dengan kata terakhir itu, penyihir Agon jatuh berdebum ke lantai batu dan tidak bangun-bangun lagi. Raja Hiruma dan Yamato mendekati tubuh penyihir itu, memastikan sekali dan untuk selamanya bahwa dia telah tiada.

"Apa maksud kata terakhirnya ya? Dia fobia sampah? Dia punya simpanan bernama 'Sampah'? Atau dia mau mewarisi kita sampah?" Yamato bertanya-tanya sendiri.

"Atau dia mau dikubur sama sampah?" Raja Hiruma menyeringai kejam sambil menendang tubuh penyihir itu sampai terlentang.

"Yang manapun, gimbal sialan ini sudah tamat. Nanti aku suruh si gendut sialan itu menguburkannya. Oi, gaptek sialan!"

Shin otomatis menegakkan dirinya laksana prajurit menerima mandat komandannya. "Ya, Yang Mulia Raja Hiruma."

"Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa, hah? Cepet lihat ke luar sana!" sembur Raja setan itu tiba-tiba.

Shin langsung berbalik dan berlari keluar gua, mengernyit ketika cahaya matahari menusuk tajam matanya. Tunggu...matahari?

"Kekekeke, tepat sekali, sekarang sudah pagi. Sayembara akan dimulai lima menit lagi. Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, kalau kau telat semenit saja ke sayembara apa yang akan terjadi pada Pangeran Sena...?" Hiruma melangkah keluar gua bersama Yamato dan Sena, menyunggingkan seringai iblisnya sembari menarik keluar machine gun entah dari mana. Sena langsung pucat pasi dan berkeringat dingin.

"Ayahanda...jangan bilang..."

"Shin-san! Ayo lari!! Nggak usah mandi!!!" Yamato berseru panik, mendorong punggung Shin. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Shin langsung melesat bagai ballista lepas dari busurnya, debu-debu beterbangan ke belakang kakinya. Di belakangnya, Raja Hiruma menembakkan machine gunnya ke angkasa sambil berteriak seperti orang gila.

"YA-HAAAAAAA!!!!"

* * *

Jogging subuh-subuh ternyata membuahkan hasil bagi Shin. Dia berhasil mencapai istana dalam waktu kurang dari lima menit, sisa waktunya hanya cukup untuk ke toilet sebentar menunaikan hasrat harian, setelah itu dia segera memasuki ruangan tempat keluarga kerajaan menunggu.

"Saatnya menjawab tebakan ketiga. Sudah siap, Seijuro Shin-san?" Ratu Mamori membuka suara, menyunggingkan senyum malaikatnya. Raja Hiruma dan Pangeran Sena--yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah duduk manis rapi dan sudah mandi--diam tanpa komentar, tapi Shin sekilas menangkap pandangan penuh arti dari sang pangeran sebelum beliau cepat-cepat menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Raja Hiruma meniup balon dari permen karet tanpa gulanya, bergumam "Cih, jiwa muda," tanpa peduli untuk memelankan suara.

"Siap, Yang Mulia." Shin menjawab tegas, menundukkan kepala untuk menunjukkan rasa hormatnya. Namun, sama mendadaknya seperti typhoon menghantam Filipina, sepercik keraguan muncul di benaknya. Yamato tidak sempat memberitahukannya jawaban tebakan terakhir Pangeran Sena. Shin bukan paranormal, dan dia tidak tahu apa-apa soal seni membaca pikiran. Bagaimana dia bisa menjawab tebakan sang pangeran...?

"Tebakan ketiga, Shin-san. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?" Suara lembut Pangeran Sena mengundang Shin kembali ke alam sadar. "_Ini dia,_" Shin berkata sendiri dalam hati, memejamkan mata sementara keputusasaan mulai menyergap hatinya. "_Aku harus bilang terus terang bahwa selama ini aku mendapat jawaban dari Yamato-san..._"

Dengan tekad bulat, Shin menegakkan wajahnya, mulutnya sudah separuh terbuka ketika tertangkap olehnya ekspresi pangeran Sena. Ekspresi itu membuatnya terpana, menimbulkan getar di hatinya, menguasai pikirannya. Persetan soal sayembara dan membaca pikiran. Shin sungguh-sungguh mencintai Pangeran Sena. Dan kini hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukannya.

"Maukah...kamu menikah denganku, Pangeran Sena?"

Ucapan itu keluar tanpa pikir panjang, dengan ekspresi penuh keseriusan yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Ruangan hening seketika. Balon permen karet Raja Hiruma pecah saat raja setan itu ternganga. Ratu Mamori menekap mulutnya, wajahnya merona merah. Bahkan suaminya pun tidak pernah menembaknya sampai seheboh ini!

Namun anehnya, Pangeran Sena malah menitikkan air mata. Dengan tawa bahagia, pangeran muda itu beranjak dari kursinya, berlari menuruni takhtanya, dan memeluk Shin yang terperangah.

"Tepat sekali Shin-san! Memang itu yang sedang kupikirkan!!"

Dengan luapan kegembiraan, Sena mencium bibir Shin, menariknya serta ke dalam euforia. Raja Hiruma dan Ratu Mamori berpandangan. Sambil mengelap sisa permen karet yang menempel di sudut-sudut bibirnya, Hiruma menyeringai. "Cih. Harus diakui mereka berdua lebih romantis dari kita, istri sialan."

* * *

Matahari baru saja terbenam, meninggalkan siluet oranye yang tergradasi indah di kerajaan Enma yang penuh perbukitan. Lonceng pernikahan sudah berkumandang berjam-jam yang lalu, menandai diterimanya Shin Seijuro sebagai anggota keluarga resmi kerajaan Enma. Pangeran Sena telah membebaskan seluruh tahanan sambil tak henti-hentinya minta maaf, dan memberi mereka masing-masing satu wig gratis sebagai ganti rambut mereka yang digunduli. Semua orang bersenang-senang, semua orang bergembira ria. Namun, entah kenapa ada seseorang yang malah menyendiri melihat matahari terbenam seorang diri...

"Yamato-san!!"

Pemuda berambut gelap itu menoleh, sisa-sisa warna matahari yang mulai memerah terpantul di mata gelapnya. Dia menatap Shin yang berlari ke arahnya, masih mengenakan setelan pengantin lengkap dengan tuxedonya.

"Shin-san, kenapa kamu ada di sini? Tidak sopan tahu meninggalkan mempelaimu seorang diri." Yamato menegur, memasang tampang pura-pura marah. Seolah tidak mendengar, Shin tidak memperlambat langkahnya sampai dia berhenti di sebelah Yamato, sedikit terengah-engah.

"Yamato-san...kenapa tidak ikut perayaan?" Shin bertanya tajam, alisnya yang tebal berkerut di atas mata elangnya yang tajam.

Yamato hanya mengangkat bahu sambil memandang matahari yang semakin terbenam.

"Kenapa ya..." dia mendesah.

"Yamato-san!" Kali ini Shin memegang kedua bahu Yamato dan memaksanya berbalik dan menatapnya. Keduanya terpaku dalam posisi itu, dibingkai cahaya matahari terbenam. Sumpah, kalau saja ada yang melihat mereka berdua dan melaporkannya ke Raja Hiruma... Shin mungkin tidak akan selamat sampai ke malam pertama.

"Kamu punya masalah, Yamato-san? Kali ini, biarkan aku membantumu." Shin berkata serius, pegangannya di bahu Yamato mengencang. Dia sudah berhutang banyak pada pria ini. Terlalu banyak...

"Tidak Shin, justru aku yang berhutang banyak padamu." Yamato menjawab, suaranya tenang namun diliputi emosi tak terbaca. "Lagipula...masalahku bukan sesuatu yang bisa diselesaikan Shin-san..."

Tanpa peringatan, tubuh Yamato perlahan mulai memudar. Mata Shin melebar ketika dirasakannya jemarinya tak lagi menyentuh tubuh yang solid, melainkan substansi ringan yang tak tergambarkan.

"Yamato-san?!"

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi, Shin-san, tugasku sudah selesai. Aku bukan lagi dari dunia ini. Aku ini hanyalah roh." Yamato menjelaskan, senyum khasnya terpampang di wajahnya yang kian transparan. "Masih ingatkah kamu pada Karin, wanita yang kauselamatkan dengan menukar tombak Trident Tackle-mu itu? Akulah arwah suaminya. Aku di sini menjawab doanya untuk membalas budi kepadamu, Shin-san. Kebaikanmu telah membawa perubahan dalam hidup kami berdua."

Shin terperangah, tak sanggup berkata-kata. Yamato... Yamato yang selalu tersenyum, penuh percaya diri, dan selalu menyemangatinya...ternyata sudah lama tiada.

"Yamato-san...aku..." Shin terkejut mendapati pipinya basah. Pemuda stoik tanpa emosi seperti dia ternyata bisa juga mengeluarkan air mata.

Yamato tersenyum penuh pengertian, menyentuh wajah Shin dengan tangannya yang sudah nyaris tembus pandang. "Jangan sedih Shin-san. Sejak awal aku memang bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Perpisahan ini tak bisa dihindari. Ayo tersenyumlah, masa pengantin baru menangis sih." Yamato berkomentar, tersenyum lebar. Shin menggenggam tangan Yamato, merasakannya mengalir begitu saja di jemarinya seperti menggenggam air.

"Memang singkat, tapi aku senang kita dapat bertemu, Shin-san. Berbahagialah dengan Pangeran Sena, Yang Mulia." Dengan satu senyuman terakhir, Yamato Takeru menghilang sepenuhnya, melebur jadi satu dengan udara seiring dengan terbenamnya matahari senja. Shin berdiri sendirian di tengah padang, telapak tangannya masih terkepal, air mata membanjiri wajahnya.

"Shin-san?"

Shin memalingkan mukanya perlahan mendengar suara kekasihnya. Tidak, Sena tidak boleh melihatnya seperti ini. Tidak di hari pernikahan mereka... Tidak dalam kondisi menyedihkan seperti ini...

"Apa yang kamu lakukan di tempat seperti ini, Shin-san? Tunggu...kamu...menangis...?"

Serta merta, Shin berbalik dan memeluk Sena, mendekapnya erat di dada. Sena gelagapan, tak henti-henti bertanya. "Shin-san?? A-A-Apa yang terjadi???"

Alih-alih menjawab, Shin menyentuh pelan wajah Sena dan mengecup bibirnya dalam ciuman yang lembut, lama, namun penuh hasrat. Sena, walaupun masih bertanya-tanya, akhirnya luluh juga dalam dekapan kekasihnya.

Dalam hatinya, Shin mengucapkan janji. Pertemuannya dengan Sena, adalah hadiah terakhir yang diberikan Yamato padanya. Dia akan menjaganya dengan nyawanya.

Nun jauh di sorga sana, Yamato Takeru berdiri mengawasi kedua sejoli itu memadu kasih. Masih dengan senyum khasnya, Yamato berbisik pelan.

"Semoga kamu bahagia, Shin-san..."

-Owari-

* * *

_**A/N: Phew...akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf sekali akan keterlambatannya. Dosen kalo ngasih PR nggak tanggung2 ditambah festival musim gugur tinggal hitungan hari, tiap malem saya baru bisa balik kos2an jam setengah sepuluhan T.T mungkin chapter ini terkesan agak 'rush'...mohon dimaklumi, plotnya berkembang di luar pertimbangan tapi saya nggak minat nambah chapter...jadilah semuanya dijejelin di sini. Oh dan sekadar mengingatkan, fic ini akan menjadi karya terakhir saya di dunia yaoi. Kalau ada yang mau memasukkan ke museum saya lelang mulai dengan harga 100 yen (gak penting mode on)  
**__**Review, constructive critism, maupun flame saya terima. Kebetulan di sini lagi musim gugur, flame bisa banget buat menghangatkan badan ^^;;**_

_**Jyaa,**_

_**Kiku**_


End file.
